La competencia recargada
by livi chan7
Summary: Esta es la historia  yaoi por cierto  donde chavos de naruto, digimon, FMa, y host club, se enamoran de, Naruto, y bueno, se arma un cotorreo. si quieres saber que pasa, entra y lee.
1. Chapter 1

_**La Competencia Recargada**_

¿Qué pasa cuando un montón de muchachos de diversas series se pelean por el amor de UN solo chico?

¡Una gran locura toda revuelta! Eso es lo que pasa.

Esta es una historia para quienes se quieren divertir un rato, no tengo otra pretensión.

X fa dale una oportunidaaaaaaaaaaadddddd!

(NARUTO, FMA, OURAN HOST CLUB Y DIGIMON)

Naruto, FMA, Digimon y Ouran Host Club, no son míos, son de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo juego con ellos.

EN ESTE SOLO INCUIRE A FMA, NARUTO Y DIGIMON, DESPUES VENDRAN LOS DE HOST CLUB.

DISFRUTEN POR FA.

Cap.1

Una tarde lluviosa, un cielo gris, una cascada exuberante, un par de estatuas gigantescas, que dejaban el legado de una pelea épica, un muchachito yaciendo en un piso de tierra, desfallecido. Otro muchachito mirando atentamente sus ojos azules, cerrados por la inconciencia, una última mirada melancólica, levantó su mirada, y se fue para siempre.

-¡Corte! –se oyó al fondo de la locación donde se estaba rodando la popular historia, cuyo nombre es por demás sabido, acto seguido, el protagónico chico rubio, se levantó del piso mojado, y expreso con gran entusiasmo:

-¡ Que bieeeeennnnnn! ¡Ya acabamos más de la mitad de la historia! ¿No te da gusto Sasuke?

-si, me da mucho gusto –dijo el azabache tratando de parecer indiferente, pero la indiferencia que mostraba con Naruto delante de las cámaras, no le quedaba igual tras de ellas- mucho gusto…

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? –Preguntó el lindo pero inocente chico rubio-tienes una cara de tristeza… ¿Por qué estas triste?

-no, es solo que ahora ya nos vamos a ver menos…

-¿¡Que? –pregunto Naruto algo extrañado.

-¡na-na-nada, nada! No es nada, no dije nada…. No estoy diciendo que me intereses, ni nada, es sólo que… eh…. –balbuceó el chico con un muy evidente nerviosismo.

-¿? –la expresión de Naruto lo decía todo, no entendía por que de repente se había puesto tan nervioso.

-¡ay! ¡Olvídalo Dobe! –dijo el chico mientras se alejaba de Naruto, dejando a este confundido y extrañado.

En otro lugar, se libraba una batalla épica, un hermoso y musculoso muchacho rubio con una trenza peleaba contra un individuo de dudosa sexualidad, cuando la batalla estaba llegando a su clímax, cuando el individuo de larga cabellera oscura parecía haber ganado la batalla al insertar un ataque mortal en el cuerpo de su hermoso contrincante (si, me fascina Edward, me declaro culpable), en ese preciso instante… el mismo chirriante sonido proveniente de un altavoz, cortó de un tajo la emoción.

-¡Corte!

-¡oye, no es justo! Estaba apunto de matar a este mocoso –dijo la masculina actriz (si, es mujer) que interpretaba a uno de los mas ruines y viles de todos los pecados capitales, LA ENVIDIA.

-si bueno, no me importa, mañana continuamos, ya es muy tarde, además, tengo una ex -esposa que mantener.

-si, claro inútil como siempre, "señor director"

-¿¡Qué dijiste! ¡Retráctate ahora mismo! –dijo el hombre al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para discutir con la chica.

-ah… que pesado, otra vez discutiendo… -se lamentaba el rubio mientras se retiraba del plató.

-por lo menos yo no parezco hombre MARIMACHA

-¿¡que dijiste gusano?

-la verdad "envidia"

-¡te haré tragarte tus palabras! –y acto seguido, empezó a "jugar luchitas" con él.

-¡ay, ay, ay! -era todo lo que el pobre hombre podía decir.

Tras toda esa discusión, el buen Edward se fue a su camerino a limpiarse el sudor de su marcado pecho, y en el camino su hermano se acerco, como todas saben es otro bello rubio pero con mirada de ternura absoluta, ya sin la pesada armadura dejando lucir su lindo rostro, se acerco para tranquilizar los alterados nervios de su hermano mayor.

-ya, relájate Onichan. –dijo el buen Alphonse

-si, si es cierto, esos dos me estresan pero ya me calmé.

-muy bien. Oye Onichan dime, que piensas hacer con el otro asunto.

-¿ otro asunto?

-si lo de "él"

-¿?

-¡ay! Naruto, el chavo por el que estamos locos

-¡ah, si, es verdad!... ¿Qué hay con él?

-¿¡como que "que"! Escuche que ya no va a frecuentar con el presumido ese

-¡Sasuke!

-¡si, él!

-¡pues bueno, ahora nosotros vamos a estar con él, Al!

-¡Sii!

En lo que parece ser una sofisticada y moderna capital japonesa, un grupo de niños y sus singulares criaturitas coloridas, se reunían para festejar, las fechas decembrinas; las cuales no se festejaban en realidad, ni la sofisticada Tokio era real, era otro plató, y otro grupo de actores pubertos estaban representando una típica escena navideña, cuando, una vez más, el sonido del megáfono cortó su inspiración.

-¡corte! Muy bien, hicieron un buen trabajo chicos. – dijo el frívolo director

-¡muy bien! Me voy a mi camerino –dijo un entusiasta muchachito de cabellos castaños, ojos del mismo color, y piel canela.

-con su permiso, voy a asearme el rostro –dijo un cordial y atractivo niñito rubio (ay, que pederasta soné), de corta y semiordenada cabellera rubia, ojos azul océano, tez blanca y delgada complexión.

-no olviden que mañana volvemos a hacer esta escena ¿de acuerdo chavos? –comunico el director.

-¡si! –dijeron todos al unísono.

Apartado de todos, estaba otro chico de hermosa piel canela, ojos cafés y cabellos alborotados castaños, su nombre, Tai Kamilla, él era un muchacho entusiasta y sabio por lo general, pero en esta ocasión, no estaba feliz como era acostumbrado, ya que su novia, la señorita Sora le había "puesto el cuerno", no con un muchacho rubio como en la serie, si no con un súper modelo noruego al que le apodaban "Gah" su nombre real, es un misterio, solo se sabe su apellido, Turner (jo jo jo jo). Bueno, el punto, es que Tai estaba muy triste, y no encontraba consuelo en ninguno de sus amigos, así que de pronto viendo televisión, encontró un comercial que le gusto.

En dicho comercial, promocionaba la nueva temporada de Naruto, y Tai, en cuanto vio a Naruto, quedó prendado de él tanto; que no escuchó cuando Izzy le llamó:

-¡! –dijo un ya desesperado Izzy.

-ah, ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué me decías? Perdón Izzy –dijo Tai cuando terminó el comercial- estaba distraído mirando un comercial.

-¿un comercial te distrajo Tai?

-si, bueno, es que…

-ah, no importa, creo que ya se como hacer que olvides a…. Tu sabes quién.

-¿yo sé? ¡Ah, si yo se!

- ¬¬ u

-oye perdóname, solo soy un pobre chico con el corazón roto, snif, snif.

-bu-bueno, ya no llores. Vamonos.

Dicho esto, ambos chicos reunieron a los demás varones de grupo de elegidos (menos a Cody, ya saben, esta muy "peque"). Todos juntos se fueron a los foros contiguos a los de ellos. Donde se llevaba a cabo la filmación de Naruto. Al llegar, encontraron a la pelichicle persiguiendo con una siniestra y funesta mirada, y al pobre e incomprendido niñito rubio corriendo por su vida. -_ - u

¡Naruto! ¡Te voy a matar! –dijo la pequeña gorila rosada enojada.

¡nnnooooooooooooooooo! Sakura, por favor noooooooooooooooooooooooo –dijo la pequeña belleza rubia incomprendida.

¡ deja de cortejar a Sasuke-kun!

¡yo no lo cortejaba! ¡él me cortejaba a mi! ¡Ya te lo he dicho cien veces!

¡no te creo nada! –dijo la iracunda chica, al tiempo que le lanzaba a Naruto un golpe certero, el cual no se pudo efectuar, debido a que Naruto fue retirado del rincón donde se encontraba acorralado, nada menos que por Tai.

¿estás bien? –dijo el canelo con una mirada tierna y amorosa.

S-si si, gracias –dijo el rubito mirándolo sorprendido.

Disculpa, esto no te incumbe –dijo la gorila rosa molesta.

Discúlpame tú a mí, pero no me puedo quedar a mirar como abusas de los inocentes.

Sakura ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir lo mismo? ¡SOY GAY! ¡me gusta Naruto! –dijo Sasuke molesto.

¿pe-pero que dices Sasuke-kun? Yo-yo sé que no hablas en serio…

-¡si! Hablo en serio, ahora… ¡deja a _**MI**_ Naruto-kun en paz! _¿capisce?_

Si, si capté –y se fue molesta a su camerino.

Gracias por salvarme –dijo Naruto a Tai.

De nada, lindura –dijo Tai seductoramente

Ejemm… mi nombre es Sasuke, ¿y ustedes quienes son?

Yo Tai –dijo el moreno seguido por los demás.

Después de que celosamente les agradeciera por salvar a Naruto, se noto una incomodidad de éste y de Tai.

-este… y ¿de que serie son? No los había visto antes -dijo venenosamente el azabache uchiha.

-de una clásica, consagrada –dijo Tai.

-si, debe de ser MUY CLASICA, por que no la había escuchado JAMAS

-Y ¿como se llama tu serie Sasuke querido? –repitió Tai

-Naruto –dijo Sasuke orgulloso.

-si, Naruto, o sea, ¿QUE TU ERES EL PROTAGONISTA VERDAD Naruto QUERIDO? ¿Sabes? YO soy el PROTAGONISTA de la MIA. Tenemos eso en común –dijo Tai maliciosamente mirando a Sasuke.

-Grrrrrrr. –es todo lo que el azabache alcanzaba a decir.

-si ¿que coincidencia no? –dijo Naruto.

-si, GRAN coincidencia –dijo Tai

- ¬¬ u -Izzy los miraba sin decir nada.

¡PUM! Se oyó al fondo del comedor común, donde los actores podían convivir y conversar.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ya llegué! ¡Tu dueño se llama EDWUARD ELRIC!

-Ho-ho-hola a todos -_-u -dijo el buen Alphonse

-¡Tu aquí! –grito Sasuke enojado.

-¿¡quien rayos es él! –dijo Tai

-Rayos…. –dijo el pobre de Naruto.

PUES YA ESTA, ESPERO QUE ES HAYA GUSTADO, SI NO, O SI SI, HAGANMELO SABER CON MUCHOS, MUCHOS, MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS REVIEWS X FAAA!

BUENO, PORTENSE COMO PUEDAN, COMAN ETC, ETC, ETC. NO HAGAN NADA QUE NO HICIERA YO (SI, ME VOLÉ A FRASE DEL TRI).

SAYONARAAAA!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 meet the second competitors

¡PUM! Se oyó al fondo del comedor común, donde los actores podían convivir y conversar.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ya llegué! ¡Tu dueño se llama EDWUARD ELRIC!

-Ho-ho-hola a todos -_-u -dijo el buen Alphonse

-¡Tu aquí! –grito Sasuke enojado.

-¿¡quien rayos es él! –dijo Tai

-Rayos…. –dijo el pobre de Naruto.

Acto seguido, una acalorada discusión se hizo presente en amplio salón de reuniones.

-¿Cómo te atreves a traer tu rubio trasero hasta aquí? –preguntaba un posesivo Sasuke

-¡como si tuvieras derecho de decirme a dónde puedo ir y adónde no! –decía un molesto Edward

-¿¡Quien rayos eres tú! –preguntaba con desesperación Tai

-¡yo tengo derecho de decidir donde puedes ir, por este es MI foro de grabación!

-¡y yo tengo derecho de decidir donde pongo mi rubio trasero, por que ESTE ES UN PAÍS LIBRE!

-¿¡ quien demonios eres tú!

-ch-chicos, este… chicos –trataba de calmar la situación el pobre de Izzy

-¡eres un interesado!

-¡tu un afeminado!

-¡mira quien habla!

-etto… chicos… -_- u

-¡con esos pelos amarillos pareces un queso caminante!

-¡pues tu pareces una guacamaya! ¡Mira ese peinado TAN ridículo

-¿y quien pu**a madre eres tu?

-¡ CHIIIIICOOOOOOOOSSSSS!

-¿ ¡QUE!

-E-este… miren –dijo apenado el pelirrojo

Ante ellos estaba un muchacho de hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, brillante y sedosa cabellera rubia, y expresión de "divo" , el primoroso muchacho se acercó a Naruto con un ostentoso traje de príncipe, acompañado por un sombrero de ala muy ancha que tenía cobre sí una pluma tan grande como e sombrero mismo de color azul, este muchacho con exquisito aroma a rosas y con una de estas sosteniéndola con la boca, se acercó galantemente a Naruto y besó caballerosamente su mano derecha, cosa que por supuesto sonrojó a Naruto y provocó la ira de Sasuke, Edward y Tai.

-hola, precioso espécimen, modelo de belleza masculina, divino ser tallado por los mismos dioses que esculpieron mi elegancia, he venido para proponerte que pases el resto de tus días conmigo, ya que dos seres más iguales y destinados a estar juntos, que tú y que yo; no existen. –dijo vanidosamente el guapísimo muchacho, quien respondía, como ya imaginarás, al nombre de Tamaki.

-todo esto de las flores revoloteando alrededor tuyo y de Naruto-kun tendrán un costo adicional, ya veremos como le explicas esto a tu padre Tamaki. –dijo el apuesto caballero de lentes y cabellos negros, mirada profunda, y sin soltar su libreta de apuntes.

-ya cállate, estás celoso por que yo tengo sujetada la mano de Naruto-san, y tu no "mamá" –dijo Tamaki con tono burlón de niño de primaria.

-hola divino ser, hermosa criatura frágil y delicada, nosotros te vamos a cuidar de estos seres extraños no te `preocupes –dijeron muy conquistadores los gemelos Hitaiichin.

-¡hey1 ¡esta es mi conquista no se metan gemelos diabólicos!

-¿¡que diablos hacen aquí grupo de cirqueros! –preguntó Sasuke altaneramente

-retiro lo dicho, no eres afeminado Sasuke, ÉL SI –dijo Edward al observar la entrada del extraño grupo.

-¿¡quienes son todos ustedes! –Tai seguía sin entender nada.

-h-hola –dijo Alphonse quien sólo quería irse a casa.

-je, Ho-hola, Tamaki-kun –Naruto tenía un rubor en las mejillas por la vergüenza, y o hacía lucir como todo un uke en potencia, todo se maravillaron, pero Naruto solo quería escapar de ahí.

-ah, Naruto-kun eres tan bello –flirteó Tamaki coquetamente

-no te le acerques –amenazó Sasuke

-no te le acerques tú guacamaya-kun –dijo sarcástico Edward

-¿? –Tai seguía en las mismas

-o se acerquen lo espantan, nosotros te protegeremos Naruto-san –cantaron en coro los gemelos (no literalmente claro)

-¡no tú!

-¡no tú!

-¡no tú!

-¿? -Tai confundido, comenzó a gritarles a todos, y los demás discutieron también, no se escuchaba ni un pensamiento, ene se momento, se acercó Mori-sempai, quien muy serio, provocó que todos se intimidaran. Todos los miraron intimidados por su seria apariencia, y su estatura, y no se percataron que era una distracción, pues el pequeño pero picoso Honey-sempai, se colgó del brazo de Naruto, y luego llego hasta su rostro para plantarle un apasionado beso que dejó a todos los presentes con la boca abierta, y la palabra envidia dibujada en sus rostros.

-¡hola Naru-chan! ¡Quieres comer un pastel dentro de mi boca? –Preguntó con falsa inocencia el niño rubio, quien en realidad no era un adolescente, si no un niño de 10 años MUY PRECOZ- es fácil, yo pongo un pastel en mi… no mejor en TU boca, y luego YO me lo como, luego en tu cuello, y luego en…

-¡Honey-sempai! Lo siento muchísimo Naruto-kun, yo… -dijo la pobre de Haruhi, avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus compañeros de grabación-… en verdad lo siento…

-no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado –dijo con resignación Naruto. Desafortunadamente la acción de Honey, lejos de distraer a os demás, provoco que se acalorara más la discusión, y velozmente, y mientras todos discutían, Sasuke agarró una silla y se la rompió en la cabeza a Edward, quien molesto, se quitó su falso guante metálico, y lo estrelló contra la cabeza de avellana, pues Sasuke se logró agachar, Tai molesto, agarró una pata de la silla rota, y se dispuso a golpear, a Ed, pero éste se quitó igual que Sasuke, y la pata le pego a Mori, este se enojo, pues es menos paciente que su personaje, y le pego a Tamaki al no saber de donde provino el golpe. Inmediatamente se armó un zafarrancho, en el que estaba la ley de "tira a matar" , Naruto se escondió bajo la mesa para que no lo alcanzaran los golpes, pues con la confusión, olvidaron no golpearlo a él. Izzy se dio cuenta de esto, y se acercó a él para llevarlo lejos de el lugar.

Ya lejos de ahí:

-¡puff! ¡Que zafarrancho! ¿Estás bien?

-si… estoy… bien –dijo el rubio casi si aire en los pulmones

-me da gusto, son un montón de salvajes, no era necesario llegar a tanto ¿no crees? –dijo Izzy quien tras el escenario, era un muchacho humilde, pacífico y culto (como su personaje), este lo miraba con amor, con mucho amor, de verdad le gustaba Naruto.

-si, estoy de acuerdo, -dijo Naruto quien no había notado que Izzy era lindo, no guapo como Tamaki o Sasuke, pero si "lindo" – existían mejores métodos –Naruto tras escenarios, era dulce, tranquilo y pacífico, le gustaba leer, y el romance, toda una monada de niño.

-lo importante es que estás a salvo. –dijo Izzy con alivio

-si, pero mi Hammlet se quedó allá –dijo Naruto triste

-¿tu Hammlet?

-Si, mi libro de Hammlet, verás esa obra de William Shakespeare, es mi favorita –dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-¡que coincidencia! ¡La mía también! –Dijo Izzy animado- ¡esa y Macbeth, me fascinan!

-a mi también, me parece que Macbeth retrata bien la realidad de la miseria humana.

-¡yo pienso lo mismo! (N/A: de acuerdo, a estas alturas, me parece raro "ver" a Naruto hablar sobre temas profundos ¿a ti no?)

-no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que teníamos en común (N/A: dos libros, ja, gran cosa).

-Si… es verdad –dijo Naruto sin despegar la vista de Izzy, en ese momento, ambos se besaron súbita, y repentinamente. Fue un beso profundo, sus lenguas se alcanzaron y comenzaron una danza, una danza erótica, que calentaba los ánimos de ambos. Izzy comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, quien no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia. El de los cabellos de fuego comenzó a despojar a Naruto de su camisa, estaban olvidando que estaban afuera de los foros, y que en cualquier momento alguien podía pasar, pero no es importaba, hasta que ambos notaron una repentina luz, ago distante, a cual parpadeaba para desvanecerse, con un ligero "clic", muy bajo que la acompañaba. ¡Era un flash!

Espero ke te haya gustado, por q´me esmeré mucho para hacer este Cap. Cualquier opinión, solo presiona le leyenda de abajo ke dice:

Review this Story.

Adiosito!


End file.
